1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to improvements in two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles and the like by providing foldable cruiser bars which permit a rider to sit back on the seat and still control the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycles and the like generally employ a pair of handlebars that the rider grips and turns to control the direction of the travel and operation of the motorcycle. It can be tiring to lean forward or sit upright or hunch over the handlebars in order to steer the motorcycle, particularly on long trips.